White Night Fantasy
by Calai'di
Summary: ONESHOT When Harry trips while fleeing at the World Cup, he's hurt and can't go anywhere. But soon, a certain blond Slytherin comes to 'save' him. HPDM rated for content only


Calai'di: -cheers for Drarry- This was an idea that one of my readers on another site gave me. After reading "Interlude I" of _Background Secrets_, she said "when it said that they were gonna meet up at the world cup i immediatly imagined them in the woods making out". So that got the seed started and I decided to write a oneshot for if they did meet at the World Cup.

Of course, this actually has nothing to do with _Background Secrets_; it's AU instead. I couldn't make my _Secrets_ version of this work.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

White Night Fantasy: A Drarry Oneshot

"Ouch!"

Harry winced as he tried to stand up, but it seemed that tripping over that root had twisted his ankle and he couldn't put any weight on it at all. He looked up to call for Ron and Hermione to stop, since obviously they hadn't heard him the first time, but they were already long gone. Great, now he was stuck out in the forest alone, unable to walk, and no one knew he was here. Could this evening get any worse?

He crawled over to a tree and sat back against it, absently brushing dirt and rocks from his hands. It would have been relaxing to sit here in the woods under the night sky had it not been for the terrified screams coming from the direction of the campsite. Of course, even that might have been a little more tolerable if his hands weren't bleeding and his ankle wasn't throbbing.

It felt like hours that he sat there, listening to the screams and the wind, waiting for his friends to realize that he wasn't with them, though he knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He wondered whether the masked wizards had been caught yet, or if they were still torturing those poor Muggles.

"Well, well, look who it is: Potter alone and friendless."

At the sound of the drawling voice, Harry shot to his feet and grabbed for his wand, forgetting his twisted ankle for a second. He soon remembered, however, as pain shot through his leg and he collapsed again, but before he could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught him and helped him stay up.

"Stupid, what did you do to yourself?"

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Harry spat, trying to pull away from the blond Slytherin. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and kept a tight hold on him, only just giving him room to struggle.

"Answer the question, Potter–"

"Why don't you answer mine?" Harry retorted angrily; he was not in the mood to deal with this. His ankle and leg were still hurting fiercely, and the tone Malfoy was using sounded far to concerned for his tastes. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't care!" Malfoy answered immediately, abruptly pushing Harry away. The brunet let out another cry as his ankle crumpled beneath him and he landed hard against the tree. With his eyes screwed up in pain, he completely missed the flash of agony that crossed the blond's own face.

"You never answered my first question, Malfoy," Harry gasped out after a moment.

"You never answered mine," Malfoy answered automatically.

Harry glared heatedly up at him, but he wasn't in the mood to argue right now. "I tripped over a root and twisted my ankle, which you've just made ten times worse."

Malfoy let out a soft snort that almost sounded disappointed and looked away.

"Well?" Harry asked after a minute of silence. "Are you going to answer mine?"

"I was thinking of a way to phrase it," Malfoy snapped back. He was silent for a moment more before adding softly, "I was looking for you."

Harry just stared up at him in shock.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't been hurt. Obviously," he said, his lip curling in a sneer, "that wasn't very effective."

Harry was sure he had heard wrong. _Malfoy_ hadn't wanted _him_ to get hurt?

"You're rather vulnerable just sitting here, you now," Malfoy muttered after a moment, glaring down at Harry. "Don't you know any healing spells?"

Harry just stared dumbly at him for a moment before he realized he'd been asked a question. "No."

Malfoy let out a dramatic sigh and crouched down next to him. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Harry asked frantically, grabbing Malfoy's wrist before he could grab his wand. The blond gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm going to fix your ankle."

"Why?"

"_Because,_ Potter," Malfoy answered, sounding rather annoyed, "you're in danger just sitting here, and I can't let you be attacked. Would you rather I leave you here?"

Harry was tempted to say yes, just to annoy the other boy, but he knew that if he didn't let Malfoy help him, he might just be stuck here all night. Reluctantly, he let go of Malfoy's arm.

"So you have common sense after all," Malfoy remarked with a smirk as he drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's ankle. The brunet opened his mouth to retaliate but Draco murmured the spell before he could and his breath stopped.

It felt...amazing. Bloody amazing. Like the feeling he got every time he flew, only located in just one area. The pain was completely gone and in its place was the most wonderful, amazing, incredible feeling he'd ever felt.

And then, abruptly, it was gone. He let out a soft noise at the loss but didn't really notice it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Malfoy asked softly. He was watching Harry with an odd expression on his face.

"Hands," Harry murmured in answered, trying hard to keep the memory of that feeling. Malfoy sighed harshly and grabbed Harry's left hand.

"You attract far too much trouble, you know that?" Malfoy muttered as he looked over Harry's scraped palm. He raised his wand again and muttered the spell.

Harry gasped. This time, it felt _way_ better. He didn't know if that was normal, that every time the spell was used, it felt better; he just hoped it would never stop. It was almost arousing, this feeling. He nearly protested when it stopped again, but then Malfoy started healing his other hand and he forgot his indignation completely.

This time, he heard himself moan, but he was far too lost in the feeling to care. He moaned again, this time in disappointment, when the healing spell finally ended. He opened his eyes that had slipped closed and stared blankly at Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was staring at Harry's hand with an odd expression on his face. Before Harry could do anything to stop it, Malfoy raised the hand to his lips and began pressing light kisses to it.

Harry gasped again, both from surprise and pleasure. He had no clue why Malfoy was doing this, but he didn't care to think about it now. For the fourth time in the last ten minutes, he was feeling too much pleasure to think or protest.

Malfoy slowly covered Harry's palm and fingers with a light kisses, eliciting two more moans from the brunet. Then he let go and turned an intense gaze on Harry, smirking faintly at the wanton expression on the other's face.

"I don't understand," Harry whispered, reaching a shaking hand up to touch Malfoy's chiselled face. Malfoy chuckled softly as he leaned forward.

"You never have," he murmured just before he pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. Despite his head screaming at him to run away, Harry groaned softly and his eyes slipped closed again. Malfoy slid his fingers into Harry's messy hair to pull him closer while his tongue slipped into his mouth. Harry moaned again and met Malfoy's tongue with his own, starting a pleasure-filled dance with him.

The screams of the other witches and wizards reached them again. Malfoy broke off the kiss with a frown of confusion and looked around for the source of terror. It wasn't hard to find. A good distance away, but still over the wood, a huge vibrant green skull hung in the air with a snake writhing out of his mouth.

For some reason, Malfoy paled at the sight of the skull and abruptly stood, pulling Harry up with him.

"You need to get out of here," he ordered, giving Harry a push in the direction away from the skull.

"What about you?" Harry asked softly, feeling concerned in spite of himself.

"I have to find my parents," Malfoy answered, looking more frantic as he shook his head. "They may have already left."

"But–"

"Get out of here, Harry." And with that, Malfoy turned and dashed off back in the direction of the campsite.

Harry stood frozen in place, unable to believe everything that had just happened. It seemed unreal that he and Malfoy had just been so intimate with each other, especially in the middle of all the chaos that was going on. And yet...

Harry smiled faintly as he touched his still tingling lips with trembling fingers; then he turned and ran in the direction of the skull. Perhaps he would have to get injured more often while Malfoy was around.


End file.
